warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Of Cold Droplets
Prologue After "Chapter 10: Nothing but Bad Luck" in'' And Splashing Pools'' "Are you sure it's safe out here, Sweetflag?" Dewpaw asked, testing each step on the dry ground carefully. Her mentor, Sweetflag, was walking ahead unconcernedly, not seeming to hear Dewpaw. "The ground is drier than usual." the gray and yellow she-cat stuck out her claws and dug at the earth. Before she could continue her thought, she spotted a large hole up ahead. "There it is!" she ran towards it, Dewpaw picking up the pace a bit. "Do you think the ground being dry would do this? Dewpaw asked, catching up to her mentor. Sweetflag nodded. "There have always been some caverns under this area, but they've never caved in before. It's also never been this dry before." "Do you think a drought is coming?" "It's already here, it just hasn't gotten bad yet." Sweetflag scanned the bottom of the hole. She saw some of Sugarpaw's calico fur, left behind from earlier when the young apprentice had fallen with the collapsing earth. This seems... unusual. ''she thought to herself. Like this wasn't a normal ouccurence. This feels like the start of something big. Or maybe the continuation of something I hadn't noticed before.'' Suddenly, Sweetflag's ears pricked. Turning around, she saw a tiny, brown mouse. It was crawling weakly out of the bushes and moving towards the nearst pool. It was terribly skinny and moved like every bit of it ached. It didn't seem to notice the two cats not far from it. She whispered before Dewpaw could move. "Leave it. It might be sick, and it doesn't have much meat on it anyway." "It looks more like it just hasn't eaten in awhile." Dewpaw pointed out. She suddenly tensed, and Sweetflag looked back at the mouse. An unfamiliar, skinny white tom was approaching the mouse, claws out. He had sunken, green eyes and his fur was ragged. He looked very old and fragile, though his sharp claws would beg to differ. to more Sweetflag looked at him, the more he seemed to disappear. Like when someone stares at the sun and it leaves a spot in their vision that almost vanishes until they blink again. Neither she-cats moved. They were medicine cats, they didn't pick fights with intruders. Sweetflag was about to silently push Dewpaw backtowards home when the unknown tom pounced. However, he didn't pounce on the mouse. He flew right over the weak prey and ran with alarming speed towards Sweetflag. Before she could even react, the stranger raked his claws over her faceand she blacked out. Water lapped at Sweetflag's paws as she clutched the branch. though the tree was very big, waves upon waves tried to knock it over. She kept one protective paw over Duckpaw, and another over two unfamiliar kits. She looked down, and saw an unusual gathering. They were at the Community Stones, and cats from all clans were fighting agaisnt the flood by stnading ont he tallest stones. In the center was the biggest stone. There were five cats that were mostly blocked by the haze of rain, but she knew the one in the center. Lakepaw was standing tall, looking older and stronger. Her eyes seemed to glow angry, and the four unknown cats circled protectively around her. "Why?" Sweetflag whispered. Sweetflag was listening, her ear pressed against the wall of the medicine den to hear a conversation going on just outside. "It's not my fault." she heard Lakepaw meow. Silence. "I know. They hate me. They all hate me. Why do they hate me?" Silence. "I should just leave." Silence. "I don't know, but we'll find some place. I'll be a kittypet, if I have to. It's better than being blaming for everything!" Is she talking to herself? Sweetflag wondered. Sweetflag was sprawled on the dry ground. she blinked, shook the dirt from her ears, and looked around. She was back at the cave-in site with Dewpaw. "Sweetflag! Thank StarClan you're okay." the apprentice ran over and helped Sweeetflag to her paws. "What happened? That tom just ran over and attacked you, then you fell and he vanished!" "I don't know for sure, but we have to get back to camp. I have something important to tell Icestar." Category:Fanfiction Category:Aurea Amet Series